Christmas Celebration - Fushigi Yuugi style
by chaotic writing
Summary: They thought it was going to be a normal and calm Christmas celebration... boy did they think wrong... Please R&R, thanks! (rated for language)
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is our first story together. We really hope you'll enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it. We're crossing our fingers here, see?? *Nuri and Fuu cross their fingers* and we'll even cross our toes if that helps LOL! Don't forget to leave reviews when you're done reading it, alright? Thanks! Oh and suggestions, comments or questions can be emailed to chaoticwriting@hotmail.com. Alright… happy reading!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We do not in any shape, size or form have anything to do with Fushigi Yûgi. We don't own them, we don't know them… (Fuu: Dude, they're not even real)… yeah, exactly! We do own the girls though (Fuu: cause the girls are real =D). So now you know, we don't own them… but God do we wish we did! LOL  
  
  
  
"Are you sure ya'll are gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yes Tony, we'll be fine." The turquoise-haired girl assured her big brother.  
  
Tony looked at his little sister. He wasn't too pleased of the thought of leaving his little sister and her two friends alone in the house. But he had to leave. He had promised his friend, Michael, to come over. "Are you really, REALLY sure you'll be fine, Fuu?"  
  
"YES! Now go!!" Fuu pushed him to the door.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." He gave her a kiss on her cheek. "No trashing and bashing, alright? I don't wanna come home to find the house burnt down to the ground, understand?"  
  
Fuu rolled her eyes and mimicked him, "Yes, Tony. I understand!"  
  
"Good. I love you, Fuu," he hugged her. He looked at the blue-haired girl standing next to his sister. "Bye Umi," He stopped to look at the black- and red-haired standing on the other side of his sister. "Um… Nuri…" he gave her a curt nod and then quickly exited the house before Nuri could do anything to him.  
  
"Geez, Fuu, your brother can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." Umi stated and scrunched her face up. "He's so overprotective."  
  
"Yeah…" Nuri trailed off. She craned her neck to watch Tony walk to his car. "But damn has he got one FINE ass!" she grinned and whistled after him.  
  
A smack echoed throughout the house as Fuu whacked her friend upside the head. "That's my brother you're talking about, you twit!"  
  
Nuri rubbed the place where Fuu had whacked her. "And your point is…?" she pouted. Fuu had hit her hard and her head was beginning to throb. "Damn, Fuu, why'd you hit me so hard?"  
  
"Cause you never learn otherwise! Now stay away from my brother, you hear?? God forbid, I don't want you guys to marry."  
  
"You just don't want Nuri as your sister-in-law," Umi pointed out.  
  
"Damn right, I don't."  
  
"Alright, enough bickering. Let's get these decorations up before the others get here." Nuri picked up one of the three boxes of Christmas decorations and made her way to the living room. 


	2. Chapter one

"Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Fuu jumped up and down. Her eyes sparkled in excitement and her hair bounced up and down on her shoulders from her constant jumping. She danced around the room with her box of decorations, putting them up while at it.  
  
"Calm down, Fuu." Umi warned with a smile. Christmas was around them. The whole house glowed with Christmas spirits, be it the Christmas lights on the outside or the girls decorating it inside. Either way it glowed like never before.  
  
"Um… Umi?" Fuu craned her head around as if looking for something. Or in this case, someone… "Where's Nuri?"  
  
Umi looked around for the funky rebel. "Propably in the kitchen," she replied. She could swear the girl's stomach had a mind of its own. "You know her appetite."  
  
"Whose appetite?" Nuri poked her head out from behind the kitchen door. "Want some?" she held her sandwich out towards Umi.  
  
Umi shook her head, "Nah, I'm good."  
  
"Suit yourself," Nuri shrugged and took a bite.  
  
"You didn't bash the kitchen, did you?" Umi asked suspiciously at Nuri's very unusual chipper manner.  
  
"Mngoh guhojop johuguhokjo?"  
  
"She says, 'why would I do that?'" Fuu said as Umi turned to her with a very puzzled look.  
  
"Ahh," Umi silently thanked Fuu's ability to understand Nuri at that moment. "Just asking. You seem very chipper, that's all."  
  
Nuri swallowed, "It's Christmas. I'm supposed to be chipper, ya know." She took another bite out of the sandwich, closing her eyes briefly to enjoy the savoring taste of peanut butter and jelly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you nincompoop,"  
  
Nuri stopped chewing and arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to call you nincompoop?" Umi asked innocently.  
  
"No," Nuri swallowed. She pointed the sandwich at Umi, "Cuz that gives me the authority to kick your ass for calling me that."  
  
Fuu covered her mouth to suppress her laugh. Those two always came up with something to argue about and it was usually ended with the other making a VERY smart-ass comment.  
  
"Are you insinuating that I, being the oldest and all, am not allowed to call you, a younger and less intellectual being of this earth, a nincompoop?" Umi crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Nuri in triumph.  
  
Nuri blinked, "Okay, I don't know what the hell you just said but YEAH!"  
  
Fuu burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. It was all too funny. And Nuri's confused expression added spice to it all. She clutched her stomach and just laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay," Umi interrupted Fuu's laughter. At times it was simply impossible to shut her up with how much that girl laughed but today she seemed to be in luck. "Let's just finish putting up the decorations alright?"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" Nuri saluted. "I mean, ma'am yes ma'am!"  
  
Umi rolled her eyes. Christmas was going to be tough around those two, but fun nonetheless. She was sure of it. 


	3. Chapter two

Finally, the chapter where they enter! *rolls out the red carpet* FUU! Get the china! We're having guests over! (Fuu: *mutter* who died and made her boss??) FUUU!! (Fuu: I'm goin! I'm goin! Jeez!) Alright, here they come! LOL Happy reading.  
  
  
  
It was two days until Christmas and the girls were still Christmas decorating Fuu's house. Tony was still away, and wasn't to come back until New Years. Seems like Michael was in trouble so Tony had called and said he was staying there longer.  
  
"Nuri, god damnit! I told you not to touch them!" Umi lost her concentration and dropped the decoration box. The decorations scattered all over the floor. Fuu slipped on a light and ended up flat on her butt.  
  
"Owchie," she pouted and rubbed her butt.  
  
"Oops…" Nuri grinned sheepishly. She put the tray of gingerbread cookies down on the coffee table and 'skied' over to Fuu to help her back up on her feet.  
  
Umi sighed and bent down to pick up the decorations. She stuffed everything back into the box and then scanned the floor for the star. "Where'd it land?" she crouched down to feet level and began searching for it. "Bingo!" she picked it up and grinned in triumph. Suddenly the star let out a beam of blue light. In shock, Umi dropped it and backed away.  
  
Nuri heard a thump and looked up just in time to see something purple falling towards her. She screamed and braced herself before she found herself flat on the floor.  
  
Umi looked wide-eyed at the star. A shape was beginning to form from it. Something was coming out of it. She screamed and ducked behind the couch for protection.  
  
Fuu saw a flash of red emerging from the star's light. A guy materialized. The next thing she knew was being picked up and carried away in an incredible speed. "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed and pounded her fists on the guys back.  
  
Nuri opened her eyes. A pair of brown eyes was staring down at her in shock. Déjà vu hit her. She knew that face from somewhere. 'Where… where… come on Nuri, think!' she thought. Suddenly it all came to her and she screamed.  
  
Nuriko screamed in surprise when Nuri screamed. He quickly pulled himself off the young woman. The ear piercing scream was too much for him to take so he grabbed the nearest object – which was a handful of gingerbread cookies – and stuffed it into her mouth to shut her up.  
  
Nuri let out an "Oomph!" and shut up.  
  
Umi poked her head up from behind the couch to see a bunch of people she didn't know all scattered around the room. Nuri was standing face-to-face with a girl with purple hair. The girl didn't look too happy. She continued her gaze around and saw a redhead girl and a guy with dark hair looking around with very confused looks, a man with a cat on his shoulder getting off the floor, a small kid rubbing his arm and a flash of red flying around the room with a familiar (screaming I might add) girl on its shoulder, kicking and screaming "PUT ME DOWN!" while pounding her fists on its back.  
  
"Are you okay, no da?"  
  
Umi froze. It couldn't be, could it? If the others were here… he was too. She felt a hand on her shoulder. He was touching her. HE was touching HER. 'Oh, I'm gonna faint! I'm gonna faint! Please, God, don't let me faint!'  
  
GLOMP!  
  
Chichiri waved his arms around as he lost his balance. He fell to the floor with a - thud -. Looking down he saw a grinning blue-haired young woman clutching his legs tightly.  
  
"Nani?" he was clearly confused. Where was he? Who was this girl? And most important… WHY was she hugging his legs??  
  
"OH! I can't believe you're here! I've always wanted to meet you since I firs-"  
  
"REKKA SHINEN!" yelled a male voice.  
  
"MY HAIR!" shrieked Fuu.  
  
Fuu jumped on the guy but Nuri held her back. "Take it easy Fuu! Calm down!"  
  
"Whoa, Tasuki, we've been here a minute and already you're attracting the women." The guy with the dark hair said smugly.  
  
"Shut up, Tama-boy!" the red-haired hissed back in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"Miaka? Are you alright?" Everybody looked at the stairs where another guy stood.  
  
Nuri took the sight in. He was well built, had very long black hair in a ponytail that hung over his shoulder and he was wearing really cool clothes. "Dayum!" she pushed Fuu away and was immediately by Hotohori's side.  
  
Fuu fell to the floor from the force of the push, "Ouch!" she complained and rubbed her butt. She glared at Nuri who was busy circling Hotohori, checking him out from head to toe. Hotohori, however, looked very afraid.  
  
"Excuse me, but before we get to know each other," Nuriko glared at Nuri. "Where are we?"  
  
"Don't you know? In Miami." Umi said from the floor where she was still hugging Chichiri's legs.  
  
"Miami?! Cool!!!" the redhead said excitedly.  
  
"Where did you say?" the little kid asked bewildered.  
  
"In Miami, you know, in America. By the way, let me introduce my friends and myself. The one who's currently glued to Chichiri's legs is Umi. The one on the floor planning to steal your tessen, Tasuki, is Fuu and I am-"  
  
"The baka Nuri!" shouted Fuu from where she was seated on the floor. Nuri shot her a glare.  
  
Hotohori took the liberty to speak, "I am-"  
  
"Hotohori, the emperor of Konan. We already know that." Nuri interrupted. "And that's Chiriko, Nuriko, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chichiri and Tasuki… the rest of the Suzaku Seishi. And that-" she pointed at the redhead. "Is Miaka Yuuki, the priestess of Suzaku." She grinned proudly at their startled faces.  
  
"How'd you-" Tamahome started but Nuri interrupted again.  
  
"Long story for another time to tell."  
  
Fuu inched closer to Tasuki and tugged on his shirt for his attention, "Um… Tasuki… I was just wondering… could I borrow your tessen, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee???" She looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No fucking way! Stay away from th' tessen, woman!" Tasuki clutched the tessen to his chest protectively.  
  
Fuu stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Excuse me, no da…" Chichiri waved from the floor. "Can you by any chance get her off of me, no da?" he pointed down at Umi who looked at him in a dreaming state.  
  
"Oh sorry. Yo Umes, don't you have anything else to hang on?" Nuri didn't even turn her eyes away from Hotohori when she spoke. Big mistake…  
  
Umi threw herself on the girl and started to strangle her. "YOU LITTLE TWERP!!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!" Nuri shrieked and tried desperately to dodge Umi's rage. Nuri jumped over the couch, circled Hotohori a couple of times, even jumped on Nuriko's back… but Umi still caught her and tried to strangle her.  
  
Tamahome and Chichiri broke the two girls off. Chichiri dragged a kicking and squirming Umi away as Tamahome carried a panting Nuri away.  
  
Fuu just shrugged, "It happens all the time. It's either Nuri or me."  
  
"Dayum you have muscles…" Nuri grinned and ran her hands over Tamahome's abs. Tamahome's eyes widened about the size of golf balls.  
  
"Nuri! Behave!" Umi's face turned crimson from embarrassment.  
  
"Blah… and that comes from the girl who literally glued herself on Chichiri."  
  
"Here they go again…" Fuu said in a singsong voice and rolled her eyes.  
  
The Fushigi Yûgi gang sweat dropped and waited for the girls to fight again. Suddenly Miaka's nose shot up the air.  
  
"FOOD!" she yelled and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Nuri yelled and ran after her. Umi and Fuu quickly followed.  
  
"MIAKA!" the seven Suzaku seishi clambered after them.  
  
"LEMME KILL HER!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Nuri! Killing her won't do any good!" Umi tried to calm the angered rebel down. Whimpers were heard from Miaka and then Fuu's voice,  
  
"TO HELL WITH THAT! I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!" crashes echoed throughout the house. Miaka came running out of the kitchen with Nuri and Fuu hot on her tail, two baseball bats in hand and the six of the seven Suzaku seishi trying to catch up with them.  
  
"God save us all…" Umi muttered as she re-entered the living room with Chichiri. Noticing Chichiri's presence she immediately shrieked and pounced on him, knocking him down on the couch.  
  
After stopping Nuri and Fuu from beating the crap out of Miaka and pulling Umi off a frantic and panicked Chichiri, Tasuki went to the kitchen and rummaged through it. "What, no sake?! What is this place?!"  
  
"Tasuki, I swear to God, if you touch anything in that kitchen I'll personally have you KICKED all the way back to Konan!!!" Nuri hissed, sounding like a raged panther.  
  
"She's very protective of the kitchen… you know, food is her main priority…" Umi whispered to Tamahome who nodded understandingly.  
  
"Damn woman, ya got no sake AN' yer babblin'…" Tasuki muttered.  
  
"I made some in Home Economics without telling the teacher. Want some?" Fuu grinned devilishly as Tasuki's face lit up.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Home what?" Mitsukake asked confused.  
  
"Ignore that…" Nuri rolled her eyes at Fuu and Tasuki.  
  
"Okay, it's here somewhere…" Fuu looked around in attempt to find it. "Where the heck did it go?"  
  
"Looking for this?" Umi held the bottle in her hand as her other hand rested on her hip. "I told you not to bring alcohol home."  
  
Fuu sweat dropped, "We're doomed… sorry Tasuki but no sake…"  
  
"Gimme back my damn sake, ya fuckin' woman!" Tasuki growled and snatched the bottle from Umi's grasp.  
  
Umi snatched it back, "NO sake!"  
  
"Gimme my sake I worked so hard for, back, Umi Kurosu!!!" Fuu snatched Tasuki's tessen from him.  
  
"Uh… Fuu… do you think that's a good idea?" Nuri looked wide-eyed at the tessen in Fuu's hands.  
  
"Oh yeah, Nuri, this is a really good idea. REKKA SHINEN!"  
  
SWOOSH!  
  
"Oops… sorry Tama-boy… didn't mean it." Fuu grinned sheepishly at the now ashened Tamahome. Tamahome's expression was priceless. A mix of rage, shock and confusion… priceless.  
  
"Hey, that's MY line!" Tasuki protested and grabbed Fuu by the waist. Fuu squirmed herself out of his grasp and backed away from him, the tessen still in hand.  
  
Umi popped her head out from behind Chichiri where she had taken cover. "Um, Tasuki… instead of arguing… I suggest you HIDE."  
  
"He… he… he…" an evil glint could be seen in Fuu's eyes. "The whole world is lying under my feet. All the possibilities…"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that, no da…" Chichiri looked rather worried. Everyone slowly started to back away from Fuu and her newfound 'toy'.  
  
"Somebody's gotta stop her and it ain't gonna be me." Nuri hid behind Hotohori. She nervously fiddled with her hair and waited for the worst to happen.  
  
Everybody turned to Nuriko. He looked around to see who they were looking at. Realizing they were looking at him, he brought a hand up to his chest and said, "Me?!"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"No way!" he protested. "Just because I'm the strongest doesn't mean I HAVE to risk my life!!!"  
  
"You gotta hurry, no da," Chichiri looked very scared of Fuu. "She's starting to get really scary."  
  
"I know!" Nuri's head poked out from behind Hotohori. "Yo Fuu! There's a big bookshelf full of manga books upstairs."  
  
Fuu threw the tessen away and immediately flew up the stairs, knocking Chiriko – who was on his way down – down on the floor.  
  
"Ouch! What the heck was that?" Chiriko got back up on his feet and rubbed his head.  
  
Tasuki quickly picked up his tessen and tucked it inside his shirt.  
  
"NUUUUUURRRIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hide me!" Nuri whimpered and hid behind Tasuki.  
  
Fuu came stomping down the stairs. She knocked Chiriko down on the floor again but ignored it. "Would you stop that?!" Chiriko was very annoyed by now.  
  
"Where's Nuri?!" Fuu roared. Everybody backed a few steps away from her.  
  
Tasuki grinned and stepped aside to reveal a very frightened Nuri.  
  
Nuri gulped. She knew what was coming. Fuu HATED when you lied about manga… and the consequences? Devastating…  
  
Suddenly Fuu turned away from Nuri. Nuri let out a sigh of relief and mouthed a 'thank you' upwards. "Where's the tessen?" Fuu eyed everyone warily. Everybody shrugged except Tasuki, Nuri and Umi. Nuri looked away, Tasuki had no emotions whatsoever showing on his features and Umi…  
  
Umi glanced at Tasuki's chest and blushed to a shade of red. Fuu noticed this and turned her eyes on Tasuki's chest. "So that's where it is…" she grinned.  
  
Tasuki stepped back when Fuu took a step towards him. "Stay away…" he warned.  
  
Fuu just grinned even more and pounced on him. She knocked him down on the couch and ripped his shirt open, revealing his muscular chest… and the tessen.  
  
Tasuki cursed loudly when Fuu grabbed the tessen and jumped around in victory. "Get back here!" he yelled and chased her around the room.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Being too busy trying to get away from Tasuki, Fuu didn't have much choice but to ignore it. Chiriko however casually walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who is this and what are you doing in my house?"  
  
"I'm Chiriko, a friend. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tony, Fuu's brother… How old are you Chiriko?" Tony's voice held a bit of suspicion.  
  
"Thirteen,"  
  
"Oh, then that's alright."  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Tasuki's voice roared from behind. Chiriko turned around and saw Fuu and Tasuki coming towards him in full speed.  
  
"Excuse me," Chiriko said into the receiver. Then he hung up and walked back into the living room.  
  
The phone rang again, but this time, Tasuki stopped by it and picked it up. "What th' fuck do ya want?!"  
  
"Uh… who are you?" Tony sounded scared.  
  
Nuriko noticed Tasuki's harsh vocabulary and grabbed the phone from him. "Um, wrong number!" then he hung up. "Don't answer other peoples' phones, Tasuki! It's rude!"  
  
Tasuki growled and then continued after Fuu. The phone rang for the third time and Nuri picked it up before anyone else could. "Hello?"  
  
On the other end Tony sweat dropped. Why'd it have to be her?? "Um… hey Nuri… it's uh… Tony…" he whispered, hoping she didn't hear him.  
  
"Tony! Baby! Glad you called!!!" Nuri shrieked. Hotohori grabbed the phone and hung it up.  
  
"I think it's better if we leave the phone alone." He said softly. Nuri's face turned into a smirk and Hotohori backed away. Hotohori burst into a sprint to the living room for safety with Nuri hot on his heals. 


End file.
